Hannah Montana: The Movie
Hannah Montana: The Movie is a film adaptation of Hannah Montana that was released in theaters. It was originally planned for release on May 1, 2009, but the date was bumped early to April 10, 2009 into the United States and released on May 1, 2009 in United Kingdom. Filming began in April 2008, much of it occurring in Columbia, Tennessee, and Los Angeles, California, and was completed in July 2008. The film was released in theaters on April 10, 2009 in the United States and Canada. Cast * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Margo Martindale as Grandma Ruby * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Lucas Till as Travis Brody * Melora Hardin as Lorelai * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Moises Arias as Rico Suave * Peter Gunn as Oswald Granger * Vanessa L. Williams as Vita (Hannah Montana's new publicist.) * Tyra Banks as Herself * Beau Billingslea as Mayor * Barry Bostwick as Mr. Bradley * Jane Carr as Lucinda Note: Dolly Parton was originally considered for the movie but her character did not make the script. Cameo appearance * Steve Rushton * Taylor Swift as a woman singing in the bar. * Marcel and Rascal Flatts * Bucky Covington * William Gentner Plot Miley Stewart is struggling with her alter-ego and her popularity as Hannah Montana. Meanwhile, Oswald, a sneaky undercover journalist for celeb magazine BonChic, overhears that Hannah is keeping a secret and becomes determined to find out what it is. Later, Hannah ends up in a fight with Tyra Banks over a pair of shoes. Steve Rushton performs at Lilly Truscott's birthday party. When Oswald secretly follows her limo to the party, she is forced to attend as Hannah instead of Miley, resulting in the guests turning their attention to her instead of her best friend, especially when Hannah is accompanied by Steve Rushton and Days Difference in her performance of "Let's Get Crazy".Oliver and Rico try to stop Lilly from leaving, but the party is now ruined by eulcose gas tanks. Upset at Miley, Lilly tells Oswald that Hannah is from a place called Crowley Corners; unbeknownst that Oswald is a journalist. Robby is left furious over the fight of Hannah and Tyra reported over the newspapers and her behavior over the past few months. That same day, they leave for the World Music Awards in New York on a private jet, but landed to Crowley Corners, Tennessee, her hometown because of it being her grandmother Ruby's birthday and that he wants her to see the life she could have had. Suddenly, Robby and Miley have their own relationships. Robby has a love interest, Lorelai, played by Melora Hardin, and Miley develops a deep connection with a childhood friend Travis Brody, played by Lucas Till, after he helps her with riding her old horse, Blue Jeans. Meanwhile, Miley is chastened after Robby mentions that she seems to want to be Hannah Montana more than she wants to be with her family. Oswald, meanwhile, follows Miley to her hometown. Later, she tries to write a song, but when Travis ignores it, she is unable to write. Meanwhile, there is a firm battle developing with the residents of Crowley Corners and a team of developers who are planning to destroy the meadows and building a shopping mall on the site. At a barn party that night, several singers contribute to the charity to save Crowley Corners, singing "Back to Tennessee" by Billy Ray Cyrus, and "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. While Miley then sings "Hoedown Throwdown" until the mall developers arrive. Then Travis suggests that Hannah Montana should appear to play a special gig, seeing that Miley knows her (Miley had lied to Travis that she saved Hannah's life in a surfing accident) as a way to save the meadows from being ruined for construction. Soon she feels like she let Robby and herself down because of the date and the dinner. Miley spends time with Lilly, who has arrived as Hannah Montana and along with Hannah Montana's publicist, makeup, hairstylist, stage directors, wardrobes (dinner: black leather jacket, straight wig, red shirt, jeans, and black boots date: village green dress, and black pumps), stage elevator, stage crew, hair crew, makeup crew, crew, tan blonde wig, prestial gel, streak paste glue, and aeropostale gel and the two make up. She has a rough time adjusting to farm life while trying to be herself and Hannah, and Oswald takes a picture of her and Lilly, and Lilly is the one that invited Oswald to come here for a secret by accident. When Miley sees Travis, talking to him as Hannah, she encourages him to ask Miley out; he decides to take her advice. She promises to go, but has been invited to dinner with the Mayor by Loralie (Lilly had been disguised as Hannah at the time). Miley struggles to switch between the two venues as both forms. Eventually she lets her guard down and is caught by Travis and a little girl holding her Hannah outfit and wig. He immediately rejects Miley and she is devastated. Matters get worse when Robby has to break up with Loralie, needing to take care of his daughter. Later, Miley writes her own song, "Butterfly Fly Away", which she and Robby Ray sing together to cheer her up. Upon finding the finished chicken coop that he and Miley were building and hearing the Hannah Montana song "Rock Star", Travis, feeling a little guilty, decides to go to the concert to support Miley. Hannah suddenly stops mid-song, seeing Travis show up. She explains to the crowd that she cannot do this anymore, saying that where she was is home. Hannah then removes her tan blonde wig, revealing that she is Miley Stewart and can no longer continue being Hannah, declaring herself unable to lead her double life anymore. She then sings her own song she created, "The Climb", but afterward the crowd pleads with her to carry on being Hannah, with the little girl telling Miley that they won't tell anyone her secret. Suddenly, Oswald appears and takes a picture on his mobile phone but after encouragement not to by his twin daughters; he changes his mind and quits his job. The concert ("You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home") is a success and Miley departs Tennessee again after kissing Travis, her faith in living a double life is fully restored. Production On the April 2 episode of her "The Miley & Mandy Show" series on YouTube, Miley spoke to Ryan Seacrest and she spoke on flying to Tennessee in "2 weeks" and would be staying for several months. She went to say there would be many guest stars, and herself riding horses and attending school. Filming commenced in April 2008 and was shot in Los Angeles, California and Columbia, Tennessee. The film entered post-production in July 2008. E! Online reported there was an accident on the set during the filming on June 3, 2008. A huge wind blew a projection screen into a Ferris wheel full of passengers, whom were extras for the movie. Fortunately, there was no serious injury. “When the wind caught it, all the cables were loose. It started flying,” extra Brenda Blackford told Nashville station WKRN-TV. “I was watching to see which corner of it was gonna hit the Ferris wheel, because it was unavoidable.” Miley Cyrus and her father Billy Ray were not on the set when the accident happened. Disney stated: “During a break in the filming of Hannah Montana: The Movie, a minor accident occurred involving a piece of production equipment Fortunately, there were only a few minor injuries. Medical personnel have treated the extras and crew involved. None of the cast was on the set. Filming has resumed.” The working titles for the film included "Family Reunion", "Welcome Home", "Off the Charts", "Ultimate Choice", "Where It All Began", "Cross-Country Adventure", and "Old Friends, New Beginnings". All were eventually discarded for the simpler title of Hannah Montana: The Movie. In TV Guide, Miley Cyrus said that her father will produce the movie, and that it will most likely premier in the winter of 2008. She also stated that the producers and cast are making a script. No details on the plot have been released as of yet, but it has been confirmed by Cyrus that the movie will show in cinemas, like The Lizzie McGuire Movie, rather than be a Disney Channel Original Movie. Country Weekly Magazine has reported that Dolly Parton, Heather Locklear, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson could make appearances in the film. Billy Ray Cyrus has also expressed a desire for Willie Nelson to appear. “Now we’re figuring out ideas for the ‘Hannah Montana’ movie,” Miley said at the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix premiere. The plot is said to center around the Stewart family's return to Tennessee. “My dad is the producer, which I’m really excited about,” she added. “He’s never done anything like this before, but my dad is ready to take on new challenges. Filming scenes * Filming for Hannah Montana: The Movie began on April 2008 in Los Angeles, California and Columbia, Tennessee. The film entered post-production in July 2008. * A few musical numbers will be shown in a carnival in Smiley Hollow (a special events facility in Ridgetop, TN, Just outside Greenbrier, TN and just north of Nashville) where there were about 1500 volunteer extras and 500 paid extras on hand. * Some scenes were also filmed at Franklin High School. Songs :See Hannah Montana: The Movie (Soundtrack) Release and promotion On January 15, 2009, the film's official trailer was released, along with the official movie poster, after release a sneak peek of the film since December 2008 on Disney Channel. To promote the film, Cyrus visited The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Good Morning America, The Tyra Banks Show ''and ''Rachael Ray and also performed "The Climb". Critical reception While the critics are mixed, Hannah Montana: The Movie grossed $17.4 million on an opening day from 3,118 cinemas. It then wraps with $32.6 million on an opening weekend, becoming the #1 movie in America. It ended up a total of $79 million, with worldwide total up to $147 million. An International gross is $44 million. Music The score was originally to be written by Oscar-nominated composer Alan Silvestri, and he penned a new song with Glen Ballard, "Butterfly Fly Away", which is sung in the film. However, he had to drop out due to a scheduling conflict with G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, which he was also signed to score. Stepping in was composer John Debney, who recorded his score with the Hollywood Studio Symphony at the Sony Scoring Stage. Video Game Adaptions A video game based of the movie was made for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. Players can play instruments, engage in carnival-themed mini-gamedance, designs, sing and outfits, ride horses and follow aspects of the film's storyline. However, this game cannot be playable with instrument controllers. Category:Movies Category:Hannah Montana Category:Miley Cyrus